1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rudder assembly for use on sailboats and in particular to a kick-up rudder assembly for use on catamarans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailboats and the like often employ retractable rudders which permit the vessel to move into shallow waters or hit obstructions without causing harm to the rudder. Another advantage to a moveable rudder is that weeds which have fouled the rudder may be removed more easily from a retractable rudder.
Typically the rudder blade is moveable between a fully lowered position and a fully raised position. At these positions the rudder blade often is held against further movement by means of a locking mechanism or similar device.
On some catamarans the combination of hull shape and the rudder blades provides resistance to the side thrust of wind on the sail. In the fully lowered position, a portion of the rudder blade often is forward of the pivot that mounts the rudder support frame to the stern of the boat. This arrangement results in a balanced force on the rudder and provides light steering.
Some rudder assemblies allow the rudder blade to be locked into a position intermediate between a fully lowered and a fully raised position. In intermediate positions the force on the rudder blade is not balanced, and steering the boat becomes difficult.
In a number of rudder assemblies now manufactured, a separate level or other means are used to control the position of the rudder blade. On a small boat the helmsman also may handle the lines that control the sails. It may be difficult and possibly dangerous to leave the lines or tiller to use a separate means to raise or to lower the rudder blade. This is even more pronounced on a catamaran where two rudder blades need to be controlled. In the case of a catamaran it is difficult and dangerous to cross over to the leeward side of the boat to raise or to lower the rudder blade; thus it is very desirable to control both rudder blades from the helmsman position.